the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment Store
Welcome to the Equipment Store! How this works You may 'buy' equipment from this store for your character. You may take equipment up to your endurance stat. For example, if you have an endurance of 4 you could take a sword, or you could take shuriken and a flash bomb. List your equipment on your profile in the appropriate space. This store is for general equipment like swords and kunai. Special equipment like ninja fans or giant swords should be taken as a feat. Things like a large collection of explosive tags or senbon with a special poison should also be taken as feats. If you want to take more than one of an item, check if they come in a set. If not you can simply buy it more than once. Sets of items: This will provide "enough" for a mission, assuming reasonable use. A set of shuriken should allow for a few barrages of shuriken throwing, but throwing 100s in a mission would be out of the question. The following items can be assumed to be available on any mission: Signal flares, glowsticks, binoculars, earpiece radios, rope/grappling kit, camping gear. Special/Unique Items Special items that utilize a special fighting style, or will have a large chain of feats taken under then, require rank ups. Special items with unique properties should be acquired through RP and should only be available to Jonin, after all special items are often legendary. There is a limit of one special/legendary canon weapon per person. Original items are limited to 2 per RU after jonin, for a final number of 6. However, items that may be unique but do nothing more than function as weapons (and/or are capable of channeling chakra), just require feats. As an example, the following items require a feat: large fans (like Temari's), great swords (not special/unique swords), gunbai, umbrella weapons, etc. Item List Items with fixed effects 1 - Blank Scroll or Book, and writing utensil - useful for making seal tags during a mission (with appropriate feats/RUs) 1 - Summoning Scroll - this is for sealing heavy/inconvenient equipment for easy carrying, such as puppets or swords 2 - Single Smoke Bomb 2 - Single Flash Bomb 2 - Thread 3 - Two Smoke Bombs 3 - Camouflage - can take the form of a special cloak or wrappings that assist in hiding through camouflage. Improves stealth, but isn't invisibility. 3 - Two Flash Bombs Damaging Items The following items do an amount of damage equivalent to 10, 20, or 40 CP depending on how many EP are spent on the item. This allows for customization of items - you can take multiple small explosive tags for example, or a single large bomb. The amount of items taken from this category cannot exceed 100 CP. You could take 5 20 CP explosive tags, a single 100 CP lightning tag, or a 50 CP explosive tag and a 50 CP lightning barrel. 2 EP will give an item that does 10 CP of damage, 4 EP will give an item that does 20 CP of damage, and 8 EP will give an item that does 40 CP of damage. All items are limited to one use per mission/fight. Items automatically restock between missions. * Water Summoning Scroll - shoots out water at the opponent * Oil Summoning Scroll - shoots out oil at a target and can then be ignited with a simple hand seal to do damage * Lightning barrel - shoots out a lightning attack * Large Paper Bomb * Explosive Tag - can be attached to kunai for throwing * Lightning Tag - can be attached to kunai for throwing *Ice Bombs * Barrier tags (set of 4 to set up 1 barrier) * Shield Scroll - amount of CP that a shield can absorb depends on how many EP is spent on the item * Sealing Tag - a restrictive force that can be applied to a target if it touches them, and the amount of force behind that will restrict an opponent's movements * Binding Cloth - a restrictive force that can be applied to a target to hinder their movements (same as tags, different aesthetic) Resistances and Regeneratives A total of 3 pills can be taken. This can be in any combination - 3 chakra pills, 2 chakra pills & 1 blood increasing pill, or 1/2. Additionally, the pills function similarly. The first pill will restore 10*(Number of RUs), while the second functions only half as well, and the the third half of that (1/4 the first pill). Pills restock after a mission/fight/thread. The diminishing returns also apply to clones. 3 - Blood Increasing Pill - undoes some CP worth of damage to a player at a rate of equal to base CP 3 - Chakra Pill - restores some CP (equal to base CP) 2 - Basic Medkit - can stop bleeding The following items work by providing 20 CP worth of resistance to either poison or genjutsu. This allows an opponent to put the equivalent of 20 CP into either reducing the severity of a debuff (moving it down a tier on the debuff chart) or shorten the duration of a debuff by one round. Each has one use per mission and replenishes between missions. 4 - Chili Bomb - works against genjutsu 4 - Poison antidote - works against poison 5 - Poison gas mask - must be worn at start of mission, reduces duration of poison debuffs by 1 round regardless of amount of debuff. Weapons 1 - Single Kunai 1 - Slingshot - can sling things like smoke bombs and flash bombs. Or, you know, rocks 1 - Weighted Chain 2 - Set of Shuriken 2 - Fuma Shuriken 2 - Pair of Chakra Conducting Shuriken 2 - Tonfa, set of bladed tonfa for 4 pts 2 - Makibishi 2 - Pair of Chakra Conducting Shuriken 3 - Gourd (carrying sand, metal filings, or another specified substance for jutsu) 2 - Tekko 3 - Kunai blade 3 - Gauntlets (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 3 - Nunchucks 3 - Set of Kunai - things like smoke bombs, flash bombs, and thread can be attatched for various purposes 3 - Tanto (can be chakra conducting for 1 additional point) 3 - Staff (can be chakra conducting for 1 additional pt) 3 - Spring Loaded Wrist Blades, 5 pts for 2 3 - Small Japanese War Fan (for melee, with blades on the end) 3 - Set of Senbon 3 - whip 3 - blowgun/darts 3 - bubble blower 4 - chain wind staff 4 - chigiriki 4 - ball & chain 4 - sasumata 4 - Trench Blades (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 4 - Sword (can take a second for 2 pts. can be chakra conducting for 2 pts, 3 pts to make two chakra conducting) 4 - Kanabo 4 - Naginata (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 4 - Retractable Spear 4 - Bow and Arrows 4 - Crossbow 4 - Three Fuma Shuriken 4 - Kama/Scythe (can take a second for 2 pts. can be chakra conducting for 2 pts, 3 pts to make two chakra conducting) 4 - Combat Axe - take 2 for 6 pts and an extra 2 pts for throwing axes 4 - Trident 5 - Kusarigama (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 5 - Three-Part-Staff 5 - Great battle hammer Armor 3 - Light Armor - Some thin metal plates covering a ninja's chest, forearms, shins, and back. Can be punched through fairly easily, but useful for deflecting weaker slicing attacks. 3 - Shield 4 - Retractable shield 4 - Medium Armor - Protection covering a ninja's chest, stomach, forearms, shins, and back. Provides some cushioning against physical blows and reduces the severity of some strikes. 6 - Samurai Armor - comes with a helmet, full front and back torso piece, and plates for shoulders, fore arms, and shins. They degrade a character's endurance a little, which could affect stamina over a long battle, and give -1 to the speed stat while worn. Provides good protection against physical blows and sword strikes. Category:Rules